Team Vacation
by tivaalltheway
Summary: After the bomb, the whole team goes on vacation to Abby's lake house. Tiva and McAbby. Two months after the bomb. August. Jimmy, Breena, Ducky, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee. R&R to let me now if I should continue the story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was thinking of making this into a multi chapter story. So once you read, please review to tell me what you think! Thanks!  
DISCLAIMER: Me? Own NCIS? I wish! If I did, Tiva would be canon as would McAbby and Jenny would still be alive. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby rushed towards Gibbs and gave him a big Abby hug once she saw him.

"Abs! Are you doing alright?" Gibbs was concerned for his team after what happened at the NCIS HQ.

"I'm doing fine!" Abby replied and Gibbs smiled. She was still as bubbly as before but something about was different. He could tell. The bomb hadn't left anyone unchanged from who they were before. Everyone was different. "H-how are you Gibbs?" Abby asked shakily and she gripped her left arm with her right hand.

"Good Abs. Pretty Good, I guess." Gibbs sighed and kissed Abby's forehead.

"Gibbs I was thinking and I think we all need some time together." Abby looked up at Gibbs hopefully.

"Well, where too Abs?" Gibbs asked as he looked at Abby who was deep in thought.

"Hmmmm...It'd have to be somewhere fantastic and beautiful!" Abby clapped her hands together thinking. "How about...Oh! I know! I got it! I got it!" Abby jumped up and down excitedly.

"What Abs?" Gibbs said sounding a slight bit annoyed.

"My parents, well not my parents since I'm adopted and I have recently figured that out but I have no idea where my parents parents are, but I did find my brother so that must be a start! Oh, I'm sorry Gibbs! I've been rambling again! Anyway, my adoptive parents, own a lake house! It has 7 rooms and 8.5 bathrooms! So we could all have our own rooms!" Abby once again clapped her hands together.

"Abs, who do you plan on inviting?" Gibbs asked tilting his head to the side while holding his coffee.

"Oh let's see here, I'm inviting Tony and Ziva, McGee, Ducky, you, and Palmer." Abby counted them on her fingers. "Oh! And of course Breena! Now she's family too!"

"Okay Abs. But you call them. Kay?" Gibbs gave Abby a quick kiss on her cheek and added, "And I'm in."

A/N: Kinda sucky and short first chapter but I want to know if I should go on or just stop. Please leave comments! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**SO READ AND REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :)**

**A/N: So this chapter will obviously going be longer than the last one. So I'm gonna write the story through different peoples POV. :)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**ABBY'S POV**: Abby was sitting alone in her apartment with her cellphone out ready to call everyone to ask if they could make the vacation. Abby was determined to get everyone on board with her mission. No matter what it takes. Abby took out her phone and decided to start off with Tony DiNozzo. "Hey Tony!" Abby said as he answered his phone.

"Oh. Hey Abby." Tony without much excitement in his voice.

Abby frowned and said, "Tony sound happier."

"Fine. Oh! Hey Abby!" Tony said sarcastically happy.

"Better." Abby smiled. "Tony..." Abby's voice got softer as she got more serious. She hadn't spoken to them since the explosion. She had no idea what state of mind he was in.

"Yeah Abby?" Tony's voice was softer too.

"Are...are you okay?" Abby's voice shook remembering the bomb."Well, I'm not dead at least. I could be better. My arms in a sling and my head has a few bandages, but other than that I'm okay." Tony's voice was re-assuring for Abby to hear.

"What about you Abby?" Tony asked his voice full of concern.

"Well, Gibbs protected me from most of the blast and a few pieces of shrapnel were in my skin so I got a few stitches." Abby said examining her arm where her stitches were.

"Hey Abby..." Tony started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...do you know how Ziva is? I haven't heard from her in a while and she was pretty bad in the elevator." Tony's voice sounded really concerned and scared.

"Tony, I'm sure Ziva's fine...I'm worried about McGee." Abby sighed thinking about McGee. He had, after all, been the one she'd been thinking about the most. She had always felt a pull towards McGee that was different then with anyone else.

"I'm sure Probie pulled through-"

"Yeah, but Tony he in the squad room!" Abby yelled into the phone.

"I know Abs. I know." Tony sighed then continued talking, "So why'd you call?"

"Oh!" Abby said lighting up suddenly. "Well, I thought it would be nice to get together with everyone at my lake house. Technically its my parents, but yeah." Abby smiled happily at the thought of her and her friends laughing and running around in the water.

"Who else is coming?" Tony asked.

"Well, your the first one I called. But Gibbs said he'll go. And I'm inviting Ziva, McGee, Jimmy and Breena, and Ducky." Abby smiled

"Oh your inviting the autopsy gremlin and his new hot gremlin wife?" Tony asked and Abby could picture him smiling right now.

"Yes I am Tony!" Abby said defiantly.

"Great! When?"

"Ummm the 20th."

"I'll be able to make it."

"Great! Thanks Tony! See you in a few days!"

"Wait Abs!"

"Yes?"

"Tell Ziva I say hi. Please?"

"Of course Tony." Abby smiled to herself. It was so obvious that they loved eachother. Everyone knows. But them, Every other damn person but them. Abby hung up from Tony and heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she yelled.

"Umm Tim!" a voice yelled back

"Tim who?"

"McGee! Tim McGee!" Abby's heart skipped a few beats and she ran to her door and flung it open and jumped on Tim.

"Oh my gosh Tim! Are you alright? I was so worried about you because you were in the squad room when the bomb went off and you were right there Tim! I mean like BAM! You were right right there! Oh my gosh you had me so worried! And Tony and Ziva were trapped in an elevator! And Ducky had a heart attack, although I know Dearing had nothing to do with that, but Jimmy's wedding was ruined and oh my god! I was so worried!" Abby said in a rushed voice

"I got it though!" McGee said holding up a flash-drive.

"What?" Abby asked and titled her head to the side.

"All of the information I got on Dearing! I backed it up onto a flash-drive!" McGee waved the flash-drive in the air and smile.

"You risked your life for a flash-drive?" Abby asked and McGee sensed a but of edge in her voice.

"Yes?"

"You idiot! I mean it was nice of you stay back and help. But what the hell were you thinking McGee? Okay, I understand you wanting to help us by saving Dearing's information. But to risk your life for it? Sure it's good to have the information now but if it came down to it, I would much rather have a living breathing Timmy then a dead one with a flash-drive!" Abby sighed.

"I know Abby. And I'm sorry. it's just something I had to do." McGee smiled at Abby and she felt that connection again.

Abby hugged him again and whispered into his neck, "I don't know what I'd do with you gone."

"I don't what I'd do either Abby." He said into her hair.

"Hey Tim..."

"Hmm?" McGee said still holding Abby closely and Abby holding him.

"I'm trying to get everyone together for a bit. A small vacation down to my parents' lake house for a bit. I'm inviting Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, you, Jimmy and Breena, and Ducky. Tony and Gibbs already said yes." Abby said hopefully.

"When?"

"The 20th." Abby said

'I'm in. How is Tony?"

"He's good he says. And before you ask, I haven't spoken to anyone else." Abby said pulling back to look at McGee's face. She sighed. It was covered in stitches and bruises as were his arms.

"Good." McGee gave Abby that soft 'I'm happy and I'm here for you' smile.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Abby walked inside followed by McGee.

"I'm going to call Ziva now. Then the Duck Man, then Jimmy and Breena." Abby said as she pulled out her phone.

"Abby can I..." McGee said gesturing towards Abby's television, Abby nodded while she clicked on Ziva's phone number and listened to it ring.

"David." Ziva answered.

"Hey Ziva it's Abby!" Abby said excitedly while McGee sat on her couch flipping through the channels.

"Oh, hey Abby!" Ziva said forcing a little bit of excitement into her voice.

"Ziva? Are you okay?" Abby asked concerned. She knew Ziva was affected greatly. Her voice was shaky and scared and she didn't sound as sure of herself as the regular Ziva David would.

"Um..." there was a long silence on the other end of the phone. "I am breathing, so that is good. I am doing okay I guess. Better than poor McGee." Ziva sighed into the phone and Abby looked over to McGee who was now watching some science show on Jetpacks. Abby heard him say the occasional, "Wow!" or "Look Abby! Look!"

"Tony says hi." Abby smiled knowing that would cheer her up at least a bit.

"Tony? Is he there? May I speak to him, Abby?" Ziva asked worriedly.

"No, he's not here. But you know where he will be?"

"Where?"

"On August 20, Tony will be at my lake house with Gibbs, McGee, and I. And maybe Jimmy and Breena, and Ducky."

"Are you inviting me somewhere?"

"Yes." Abby nodded.

"Hmmm...okay. I will go." Ziva said into the phone and Abby smiled.

"Yes!" Abby yelled and that earned a "SSHHHHHH!" from McGee.

"Your enthusiasm is just what I need, Abby!" Ziva said happily.

"Great! And I'll see you in a few days! Bye Ziva!" Abby hung up and looked at McGee.

"Abby! This jetpack is SO cool! I mean it's boosters make it go extremely fast!" McGee smiled like a kid on Christmas.

"She's in." Abby said before calling Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard." Ducky answered and Abby smiled at the way he said Mallard.

"Ducky!" Abby said excitedly and McGee shushed her again.

"Ah, Ms. Abigail. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ducky said into the phone. Abby smiled. He sounded like himself.

"Well, I had a great idea!"

"And what would that be?"

"We all go down to my parents' lake house for a bit on the 20!" Abby said with such excitement that McGee had to shush her again.

"Well! That sounds like a great idea! Who all is going?"

"Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and me! And I still have to call Jimmy and Breena about coming." Abby said happily.

"Well, I'd be happy to attend your get together, Abigail."

"Thanks Ducky! How are you? I heard about your heart attack." Abby asked a little more concerned now.

"Ah, my dear Abigail, I am doing better. Jimmy and Breena found me on the beach. I am a little shaken about the explosion, though."

"We'll get him Ducky. I know we will." Abby said confidently.

"I believe you darling. Well Abigail, it is rather late. I suppose it is time for me to get to bed. Good night."

"Night Ducky see you in a few days." Abby hung up and smiled at McGee.

"What?" McGee asked

"Oh nothing!" Abby said as she got up from her couch and walked into her kitchen. "What? I know theres something your not telling me!" McGee got up and followed her.

"McGee! You left your jetpack show! Gasp!" Abby gasped dramatically.

"No, I paused it." McGee said looking smug.

"Fine I'll tell you why I'm so excited. But! You should already know!" Abby smiled and hopped up on her counter as McGee went through her fridge. "I'm excited that everyone so far has agreed to go on the vacation! Everyone will get together again! I mean it's so great!"

"Yup. Abby, where is all your food?" McGee asked, head still in the fridge.

"I don't like my fridge. I need a knew one so all my food is in the cabinets." Abby pointed to one of them and McGee opened it up.

"Nutter butters! Yes!" McGee pulled out a package of nutter butters and smiled.

"McGee, I have an assignment for you."

"Yes Abby?"

"I want you to list somethings you missed about each person. I'll have the others do this too. But I'm doing this to bring us all closer together. To show that even though we fight and annoy the hell out of one another, we need eachother." Abby handed McGee a notepad and a pen.

"I'm going to go call Jimmy and Breena. You write while I'm on the phone. A new page for every persons name, though McGee!" Abby yelled over her shoulder.

"Got it!" McGee began writing and Abby started talking.

"Hey Jimmy!"

"Oh hey Abby!"

"Hows Breena?"

"Ah, she's pretty good. Shaken up about finding Ducky. How are you? How's everyone?"

"We've all changed a bit. I'm pretty good. Infact, to get everyone together I'm organizing a group vacation. You and Breena, me, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and Ducky."

"When is this happening Abby?"

"The 20."

"I think we can go. Hold on." Abby heard Jimmy yell for Breena and ask if it's okay if they go. "Yep. We can go!" Jimmy replied excitedly.

"Great! I'll text everyone the address later!" Abby hung up and went to find McGee.

"I...am all done, Abby." McGee said standing up from where he was sitting.

"Let me hear whatcha got!" Abby asked hoping up on her counter again.

"Okay. For Tony, I have that I missed him calling me 'Probie' and his movie references. For Ziva, I have that I missed her defending me against Tony and her threatening to kill him. For Gibbs, well I missed his headslaps and him calling me 'elf lord'. For Jimmy, I missed talking video games with him. For Ducky I missed his stories. And for you..." McGee looked at Abby and smiled. "I have that I missed you talking about forensics, you hugging me and kissing my cheek, and joking with me, I missed your hair, I missed you." McGee smiled softly at Abby and Abby grinned and hugged him.

"I missed you too McGee!" Abby kissed his cheek and sighed, as she looked at her kitchen clock that was a bat and its belly was a clock.

"Tim, it's around 8:00. I had a very long day today. Because earlier I went shopping for a new black bathing suit and I went out to lunch-"

"Out to lunch? Out to lunch with who?" McGee asked suddenly listening.

"Nobody. By myself. Just me. Abby." Abby laughed and held onto Tim's shoulders.

"Good.""Then I had to call everyone and inform them about the vacation which I need to text them the addresses to." Abby pulled out her phone and grouped everyone together and texted everyone the address. A few moments later Tim's phone let out a quiet _ding! _

"Your right, Abby. It has been a long day. I think I'm gonna head home too." Tim kissed Abby's forehead and walked to her front door with her not far behind.

"Night Tim!" Abby kissed his cheek as he walked out her door. Abby closed it and sighed. As she walked back to her room, she thought about what McGee had said. "I missed you talking about forensics, you hugging me and kissing my cheek, and joking with me, I missed your hair, I missed you." He missed her a lot. Or at least thats what she thought he had meant. Abby sighed then walked back to her room and changed into a black short sleeve top with a bat on it and pajama shorts with tiny bats on them. Abby turned off her lamp and feel asleep instantly as her head hit her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**MCGEE POV: **_How could I be so stupid? To tell Abby all that stuff about me missing her! I probably scared her! Besides, Abby probably doesn't even like me like that. I mean, why would she? I'm, well, me. Abby doesn't want me. She wants someone who understands her. I do! No I don't. Do I? _McGee thought as he unlocked his apartment and sighed. He closed the door behind him and sighed again. The team. The head-slaps. All of the things he missed. The annoying orange walls. The big screen TV. His teammates, Tony and Ziva arguing. McGee missed walking out of the elevator in the morning and having Gibbs say, "Grab your gear." Ah, well, he'll see them soon enough. _Ring! Ring!_ McGee's phone was ringing and he raced to pick it up. "McGoo. I mean McGee here." McGee said and corrected himself immediately after saying McGoo.

"Huh. Never thought I'd live to hear you call yourself that." A voice on the other end of the phone said, pleased.

"Tony?" McGee asked. He couldn't be sure it was Tony because of how shaky the voice was.

"Yes McGeek. It's Tony. Funny after _all_ that was destroyed, my phone survived. And now my ringtone is the song '_I will survive_'. It fits dontcha think?"

"Umm I guess. What's up Tony?"

"Nothing just calling the team to check in how everyone is. You, Ziva…"

A smile spread across McGee's face as he said, "You wanna know how Ziva is, don't you?"

"Please Probie! Wh-why would I want to know how only Ziva is?"

"Because you care. A lot."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too, Tony."

"Fine, so what if I do?"

"Because, Tony, you actually care, care. Like a big slew of care. Like if your care amount for Ziva were to be stars there would be lot and lots and lots stars in the sky because you care so much!"

"I _do _care for Ziva, though, but I'm positive she doesn't care for me like that."

"I think she does."

"Huh. What makes you think that McDetective?"

"Her smile around you. She comforts you and you comfort her. Your bathroom talks."

"Well, I don't see anything different with her smile when she looks at me."

"Tony, please, she has a special Tony smile that she only smiles for you. When she smiles at you, it's full of warmth and joy. When she smiles at…lets say me, it's a regular smile."

"Really?"

"Yep! And _you_ have a Ziva smile. Your Ziva smile let's her know your there for her and you care."

"Do other people but you notice this?" Tony asked nervously.

"Oh yeah! Tony, _everyone_ knows."

"Everyone?"

"Yes. Everybody. Even EJ saw it. As did Ray."

Tony made a weird sound a cross between a sigh and a groan. "They did?"

"Yep. Abby notices, I notice, Jimmy notices, Ducky does, Cynthia does."

"Well, McGoogle, while were talking about feelings," McGee cut Tony off.

"You know everyone in the office has come up with a couple name for you two."

"McGee don't cut me off-wait what?"

"A couple name."

"Really? What is this couple name?"

"Tiva."

"Tiva. Has a nice ring to it. And I'm first, but Ziva's name is mainly in it. I approve."

"So why do you guys think Ziva and I make a good couple?"

"Well, for starters," McGee began, "You and Ziva always have eachothers backs-"

"Yeah but I always have your back to!" Tony cut in.

"Well, that's true, but with Ziva, you have her back no matter what."

"Give me an example."

"Somalia." One word. That was all McGee said and he knew Tony was re-thinking the situation by his silence on the other end.  
"Somalia." Tony whispered. "I went to get Ziva. So? I would've gone to get you."

"Maybe you would have. But while we were searching for her, you couldn't keep up with your work and you weren't as focused as usual."

"And?"

"And…" McGee said softening his voice for the last words. "You said you couldn't live without her. You wouldn't have told me that."

"I did. You have a point."

"I do."

"What else happens between us that send signals to you guys?" Tony asked interested.

"Um well, we have Ziva's boyfriends, and-"

"What about Ziva's boyfriends?" Tony inquired.

"You get jealous of them."  
"Do not."

"Oh, yes you do!"

"What tells you that I get jealous of her boyfriends?"

"Well, take Ray for example. You didn't seem comfortable at the thought of her getting serious with someone. And you'd constantly question her about them and once you even tried to hack her emails to see what his name was."

"Doesn't mean I'm jealous."

"Tony, you did extra research on Michael Rivkin to make sure he was okay for Ziva and wasn't up to anything bad. Then to protect her, you went and fought him, then shot and killed him!"

"Okay, well…Ziva doesn't get jealous of my relationships!"

"Yes she does."

"With who?"  
"EJ. She constantly shot her looks and was a little happy when she was gone."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow. Never noticed before."

"Your happy."

"Am not."

"Are so." McGee checked his watch 1:00 a.m.

"Tony its 1:00. I need sleep."

"Me too."

"Night Tony."

"Night McGee."

McGee hung up the phone and walked through his tiny apartment and into his bedroom. He simply took off everything except his boxers and flung himself into bed. He sighed and closed his eyes think that tomorrow, he would see everyone. Ducky, Palmer, Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Gibbs. He was actually happy to be seeing Gibbs soon.


End file.
